First Irken Dragon Slayer
by Fire Dragon Slayer Zim
Summary: This is a crossover of Invader Zim and Fairy Tail. Zim is a defect in the Irken Empire but five years later. From Former Irken Invader to...Fire Dragon Slayer. People think the dragon are gone from the galaxy. If so how is zim a Dragon Slayer? ZimxOC And PLZ R&R! I Really want some feedback on how the story is doing so far
1. Zim finds Igneel

It was a normal day for zim...well almost. After the his 'Leaders' told him the truth about his mission. He ran out of the base and into the woods by his house. After a 2 mile run zim was tried and decide to take a nap.

The sun ray hit his contact and when he open them he see a big red Dragon. Zim took a fighting stand with his PAK legs ready to attack. He yelled/asked "WHO ARE YOU!?" "I am the the Great fire Dragon igneel. What yours?" Zim clam down and said Z-Zim. After they talk (to lazy to write a whole conversation) Zim Hope on igneel back and flew off. Igneel thought "time to teach a alien the power of a dragon slayer"


	2. Five years later

Zim POV

I was just in my own world then in school. It been five years since the Tallest told me my mission was a lie and I was banish.

Also when Ignnel left

I wear the scarf he gave me before he left

I wear it all the time

Not only that my physical body change as well

I have rock hard abs, muscular arms and other muscle thing I don't know

Now all the humans female are crushing on me

No matter what

Just when I'm about to talk a nap My Teacher. Mr. Link (Not Mrs. Bitter She Scared me:0) said we are having a new student name Tak.

My Heart Skip a beat. Did he just say tak? The girl who I mess up back in the academy

She walks in to the room and sent a hateful/Evil Glare.

Tak POV

I walk in to the room where that little green jack ass who think his an "Invader". I sent him a hateful/Evil Glare.

I'm Happy the Tallest has Chosen me to kill zim.

*Lunch Time*

I see zim talking to a girl.

Was that his friend or...his girlfriend?

Wait...WHAT THE HELL?!

Why I think am that zim can get a mate

But it was true that Tak had a crush on zim

Dib who doesn't know that zim mission is a lie threw meat at him.

Before it made contact my eyes widen what I saw. Flame engulfs zim.

Zim POV

I was talking to my closet friend Alexis.

The girl I have a crush for

I was about to tell her my feeling till I see a meat come flying

Ignnel taught me how to eat meat without burning myself cuz of my skin reaction

The meat made contact but burn up in a matter of second

The flames I'm engulfed can break though dragon scales and reaps their souls.

"Dib...throw that meat at me one more time I'll kill you."

Tak POV

I could believe what I just saw.

Zim the Irken I have feels for caught on fire

Tak base POV

Come on pick up.

She hope that the tallest will pick up so she can show the tape she record with her PAK of zim  
finally they pick up.

"Ahhh Invader Tak. How goes the mission?"

"Not well as I hope"

They look confuse then she show them the tape on what zim did today.

Every Irken on the Bridge Look Shock on what happen.

Every Irken was shock

They taught they disappeared but no they didn't

Zim is a Fire Dragon Slayer


	3. Zim and Tak

Tallest POV

I was shock that zim of fall Irken was a dragon slayer.

The entire dragon in the galaxy was gone.

But he uses a fire like it nothing.

I look back at the tak. She hopes this was a no problem thing.

I told tak something that I regret "Invader Tak...the mission is off. Return to the Massive for a mission.

She snapped at the tallest "FUCK NO I CAME TO CLOSE TO KILL THIS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DEFECT!"

Purple said this to calm her down "You have no choice. If zim is a dragon slayer then he can easily kill u with his fist alone. Return to the Massive that an order.

But instead she cut the transmission

Tak POV

I couldn't believe it

I came here to kill zim

But since he is a dragon slayer and the dumbass tallest think he can easily kill me.

Yeah right

I walk out of my base

To finish this mission

No matter what

Zim POV

I was walking home from Alexi's house.

I walked her home to today and think if I should tell her how I feel.

But I push the thought in the deep of my mind

Because I smell tak right behind me.

Tak POV

Zim turned around right before I could kill him

I look up this 'Dragon Slayer' and was shock on what I just read

It said "**Dragon Slayer Magic** is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles."

Tak took a fighting stance ready to attack zim.

Zim POV

I sigh and pull my hand out of my pocket only to be engulf with flame

Tak pulled out her PAK leg ready

Fight Scene

Tak was shock on how fast zim ran up to her.

She tried to punch her but miss

Only to be upper cut and sent fly.

The Punch hurt tak like hell.

Zim Was Stronger than before.

Tak then pulled out a plasma SMG and shot the building above zim

It fell and tak laugh and yell "IS THIS ALL THE DRAGON SLAYER CAN DO!?"

The rock flew off him and tak look shocked and scared at the same time

Zim had Red scales around his eye and arm. His claw (if Irken do have claws) grew.

Flame engulfs zim as his inner dragon appears right behind him.

Zim was in Dragon Force

Tallest POV

Not only were they watching zim but was also scared as what they saw

Everyone in the Irken Empire were watching zim hoping he would die

Not only was I scared but he have prove he is now useful

I tell purple "should we reinstated him and deactivated tak

"Irken Listen Up. We are going to Earth to reinstated Zim. Zim is a Dragon Slayer and with his help the Irken Armada can finally conquer galaxy!

Tak POV

I knew that mode but for a first generation dragon slayer is impossible

"Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown.

I watch him

His fist hit me and I was sent flying

He said "_**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts: **_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"**

I felt like I was going to burn to ash in any min.

But no I open my eyes to see the Tallest with angry face.

Tallest Red said 'Deactivation"


	4. Tak Banishment

Zim POV

I was shocked that tak vanish right before my flame can burn her

Who care at at least she gone.

I walk back to Alexis.

Time to to tell her how I feel.

Alexis POV (A/N: MY OC FIRST POV)

I was just sitting in my house think if I should tell zim how I feel

I close my eyes to remember the entire thing we did together

Him saving me like 5 times

Him being their when my parents died

He was always there for me

"Zim I love you. My mate. My Dragon Slayer. My Salamander.

Then I heard my doorbell

I open it to find zim

I didn't think or send any signs to him but I kiss him.

He kissed back.

We said words that we been hiding.

"I love you"

Tak POV

"WHAT!" Shock as hell

"You Heard me. You disobey an order and you try to fight zim. We told u he could easily kill you."

"Please my Tallest let me have a chance."

They thought

"Fine you will not be deactivated but.

Tak Perk at the bit part

"We hear by Strip your title as "Invader" and banish you from all Irken planets. You are to live the rest of your Defect Live on Earth while we call zim to reinstate him back to Elite.

The guard pushes tak in to her ship and was sent to earth.

When landed she cried.

They strip her title and banish her.

Zim...that little mother fucker.

"Reinstated him back to Elite."

She cried

His fault she didn't become an invader.

His fault he made her riot in space for years.

It all zim fault

Zim POV

I was walking happy away from Alexis my frie-my girlfriend house.

When I walk in to my base I was shocked to see two tall figures

I was engulfing with flames.

The tallest.


	5. Reinstated

Base POV

I see zim engulf with flame once again.

Hello zim" i said

what are you two doing here" zim said

To reinstate you back to you back in the military only "Elite"

Why? You two see me as a joke.

Purple was scared like a mice.

"Are those Dragon Scales around your eyes?"

I was shocked by his question.

Am i still in Dragon Force Mode?

"Yes. Im am in a mode called Dragon Force. I Have the feature of a dragon since im a First Generation. Also the Strength of a Dragon.

Dammit i shouldn't said that much about Dragon Slayer.

The door flew off we all look behind me to see

Tak but with Alexis

Zim POV

I was shocked at first then got angry

Igneel taught me how to use my PAK Energy and Also my flame to enter Dragon Force

I master it within a few years after he left.

"Put her down tak of my kill you this time"

The tallest knew she was my mate but let if go

of course people will fall in love with me because of my dragon slayer powers

I cross my arm and jump toward her.

One of my Favorite move that igneel taught me

_**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack"**_

Tak flew back and dropped alexis.

I pick alexis up bridal style

"You know that deal we made 2 mouth ago.

She nodded

"Lets go see irk"

She smiled but then pass out


	6. Wow

Zim POV

I am on the main part of the massive with Alexis next to me

I don't trust the Irken Empire yet but I will...for now

My side door for my room, open reviving two Irken

Irken Elite Tenn. and former Irken Invader Tak.

"What the hell you guys doing here" I said in a very annoying tone

"Well hello...Irken Elite Dragon Slayer Zim." She said in a devilish tone

My heart stop

Does the Irken Empire know I'm a Dragon Slayer Now?

This is going to be hell

Tenn. POV

When I heard of zim being a dragon slayer

I fell for him

Not only that but I look at him

He has toned muscle, rock hard abs large arm

Everything an Irken female would love in an Inva- sorry

Dragon Slayer

Tak POV

I and Tenn. made of a plan

Not to kill zim

But to make him ours not that filthy human

Their a HUGE list of thing I like him for

Handsome, sexy, cute, funny, brave, and most importantly

Is a Dragon Slayer

Being a Dragon Slayer is the most powerful thing

Even powerful than the Irken Empire

And zim now holds the power

Zim POV

I was walking around the Massive when I laid eyes on the train arena

When was the last time I trained?

Never ever since Ignnel left.

But I regret it because

It was full or Irken Elite and Invader females

"Sigh...here goes hell"

Training arena POV

All the Irken Females saw the Inva-Dragon slayer

One female spoke to him

"Welcome to our Training arena...zim"

She launched fire around him

Zim smiled open him mouth and then

The fire started to go in to him mouth

Every Irken was shock by that and the tallest

"Thanks for the meal"

He ignited his body into flame

The flame was so large that it took form of a Flame Dragon

"Wow...he really is a dragon slayer."


End file.
